La séduction selon Sirius Black
by Farahon
Summary: Quand un petit lion decide de se faire les dents sur un dragon aide par son parrain Patfol chaud Chaud qui sera le sexe symbol de Poudlar now ?rnChap 5 ENFIN JE SAIS!
1. Chap1:la seduction selon Sirius Black

**Auteur : Moi farahon !!!**

**Déclamer : bon comme d'habitude ça appartien a JKR !!**

**Genre: c'est un yaoi donc homophobes trace votre chemin !!! **

**Couple : vous le saurez bien assez tôt **

**Heu...koi d'autre déjà ....m'en souviens plus bon bah voilou koi et surtout bonne lecture **

**Ahh j'allait oublie merci a ma Bêta-readers qui est revenu de son sejour en allemagne et qui a finie par corrige :D : Zaz **

**et aussi les pensés des perso sont en _italique_ et mes pensées sont entre ( ) **

**Chapitre One :**

Alors comme vous vous en doutez la guerre est finie et c'est le camp du bien qui l'a emporté sur le méchant pas beau Voldemort mais bon ce n'est pas ça qui est intéressant pour l'instant notre beau héros Harry Potter non lui, ce qui l'intéresse, c'est plutôt comment dire .... c'est un peu gênant pour un soit-disant héros (aller dit le Ryry ils sont morts d'impatience !! ) ...

- c'est le sexe !!!!! (bah voila )

Oups peut-être il l'a dit un peu fort mais bon faut dire que passer 7 ans de sa vie à combattre le Lord Noir n'a pas été du gâteau et ses pensées sexuelles en étaient mis en dernière position après tuer Voldemort, et ainsi sauver le monde et venger Sirius ce qu'il a fait d'ailleurs mais maintenant c'été fini après une bataille sanglante où beaucoup furent touchés dont Seamus qui avait perdu son bras mais ils en étaient tous sortis vivant au moins.

Mais bon voilà, c'est les vacances et donc vu que c'est les vacances il n'y a pas de cours et donc vu que l'autre est mort (Voldemort off course) bah il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour un ado de 17 piges que de penser au sexe c'est vrai quoi il ouvrait un oeil nouveau sur tous ce qui l'entourait surtout sur les seins de Tonks et d' Hermione mais pas trop sur cette dernière parce que Ron avait aussi remarqué ça et que donc par conséquent il faisait attention à ce qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir les regarder, ( le jaloux pfff mdrr!!) mais comment faire quand ses seins passent devant vous continuellement, vu qu'ils avaient tous décidé de passé la 1er partie des vacances chez Harry, ahhh ouaiii au fait Harry habite plus chez ses horribles moldus mais chez Sirius qui lui a légué la maison et maintenant que l'Ordre n'en fait plus sont QG bah elle lui etait revenue rien que pour lui. Maintenant ils étaient tous repartis et Harry se retrouvait tout seul après avoir poliment refuser l'invitation de Mme Weasley à venir au terrier pour le reste des vacances , "il préférait reste ici tout seul à découvrir les secrets de sa nouvelle maison avant le retour des cours lui expliqua-t-il " et à cela Molly têtue comme elle est lui répondit "qu'il aura tout le loisir de la découvrir après cette année vu que c'était sa dernière année de cours a Poudlard !! " mais elle finit par lâcher prise et concéda à ce qu'il y reste.

Par une chaude journée de août Harry décida de monter voir le grenier après avoir passé une semaine dans les étages inférieurs

Il trouva le grenier plein poussières et sale il lança un puissant sort de nettoyage qu'il avait finit par apprendre de Rogue après avoir passé un nombres incalculable de fois en retenues avec lui et le grenier était aussi propre qu'au jour de sa naissance. ( mdrrr )

La il y trouva de nombreux cartons qu'il ouvrit les uns après les autres pour découvrir leurs contenus .

Il y découvrit des livres, des photos de Sirius et de ses parents qui lui fit ressortir ses sentiments bien qu'il avait finit par faire son deuil mais la nostalgie restait accrochée et voila qu'il pleure en pensant à tout ça, bien sur il été guérit de la mort de Sirius ça lui avait prit du temps mais bon même après la mort de Belatrix il y était encore, mais heureusement ses amies avaient été là pour lui !!

Dans le dernier carton Harry trouva plusieurs livres dont un qui attira son regard par sa couleur ; rouge flamboyant avec des caractères en noir, il épousseta le livre pour en découvrir le titre : "la séduction selon Sirius Black" .

Harry savait que Sirius dans sa jeunesse était connu pour être un tombeur et avoir ce livre écrit par son parrain était un trésor autant du fait qu'il était ému car cela signifiait qu'il allait connaître une partie de la vie de Sirius, avec qui hélas il n'a eut que très peu de temps pour le connaître, et ce livre lui permettait d'avoir accès un quelque chose de précieux ; comment était et pensait Sirius à son age cela lui permettait par la même occasion de ce rapprocher de son parrain chéri et aussi parce qu'il était mort de curiosité ( ça casse un peu le truc mdrr ).

Il commença donc sa lecture dans se grenier qui était pour l'instant un vrai four et dés les premières pages il fut absorbé dans sa lecture, car le livre n'avait subi aucun des dommages du temps , sûrement grâce à un sortilège, et en plus il y avait un petit Sirius qui se baladait pour illustrer ses dires, ce qui mit la larme à l'œil à notre chéri.

2heures plus tard après avoir finit sa lecture Harry descendit du grenier avec un large sourire de satisfaction.

_Bien , bien cette année va être excitante et pleine de découverte .Bon moi j'ai des courses à faire _

_Hin hin hin_ ( rire stupide mais c'est un ricanement !)

**1er Leçon : Avoir une garde robe de séducteur.**

**- Pour être un séducteur de qualité, comme il se doit il vous faut une garde robe conséquente!**

( c'est-à-dire Ne vous habillez pas comme un pouilleux quoi, faut de la classe, de la distinction, du charisme, rebelle etc... genre Alec dans Dark Angel pour les connaisseurs !! :D )

Donc notre chéri partit dès le lendemain matin faire du shopping mais du côté moldu car à part quelques robes de sorcier qu'il achèterait plus tard , il y avait un plus large choix de vêtements chez les moldus avec des magasins genre Calvin Klein ou Hugo boss ( je kiffe miam ) .

Il passa toute la journée à Londres dans tout sorte de magasins: il partit chez l'opticien et changea ses vielles lunettes en lentilles de contactes sans couleur car ses yeux étaient déjà magnifiques comme le lui fit remarquer la vendeuse et prit plutôt des lentilles avec juste du brillant à l'intérieur , ce qui donne pour résultat l'impression que le vert de ses yeux brillait de milles feux, puis il passa chez le coiffeur qui ne pouvant discipliner ces cheveux ce contenta de les couper un peu et des les éparpiller encore plus dans un style "saut du lit".

Enfin ses courses finies il rentra au 12 squart Grimmaud pour essayer ces nouvelles fringues.

Il était très satisfait de ses choix; sobre mais cool , classe mais rebelle et surtout sexy: il avait pris des jeans moulants noirs et bleus qui lui faisaient comme une seconde peau avec une veste en cuir ( bavez pas trop )(attention les claviers !!!!!!!!!)

Il n'avait pas pris de couleur trop flachi juste du noir, du vert, du gris , un jaune et du rouge bien sur mais bon il n'avait que la moitié de ces habits, en fait il n'avait que ce qu'il avait pu porter de ces deux mains, le reste lui serait envoyé demain.

_Bon voyant c'est quoi déjà la suite :_

**2eme Leçon: Choisir sa victime**

**-Bien maintenant que vous avez l'air d'un canon (enfin je l'espère ) passons à la deuxième phase il vous faut une victime qui allez-vous choisir comme partenaire ?**

_Oui qui vais-je choisir....heu...pas Hermione ...._

_Je sais pas... bon dans ce cas faut que j'attende d'être a la rentrée pour choisir._

_J'ai vraiment hâte que les cours recommencent !!!_ ( pas moi j'en ai déjà marre j'attends les vacs de noël avec impatience )

_Bon en attendant je vais m'exerçais pour avoir l'air d'un séducteur...hum.. ou c'était écrit déjà ahhh voilà les mimiques d'un séducteur ...._

**Alors ma fic vous a plu ? **

**Appuiez sur le bouton GO alors pour me le confirme ou pour me dire le contraire **


	2. Chap2:la séduction selon Sirius Black

**Voila la version corrige enfin vous allez me dire mais ma beta etais partie en Allemagne Ja in deutchland !!!!**

**Auteur : Moi Farahon !!!**

**Déclamer : bon comme d'habitude ça appartient à JKR !!**

**Genre: c'est un yaoi donc homophobe trace votre chemin !!! **

**Couple : vous le saurez bien assez tot **

**Heu...quoi d'autre déjà ....m'en souviens plus bon bah voilou quoi et surtout bonne lecture **

**Ahh j'allait oublie merci a ma Bêta-readers : Zaz **

**et aussi les pensés des perso sont en _italique_ et mes pensées sont entre ( ) **

**Chapitre Two :**

**2eme Leçon: Choisir ca victime**

**-Bien maintenant que vous avez l'air d'un canon (enfin je l'espère ) passons à la deuxième phase il vous faut une victime qui allait vous choisir comme partenaire ?**

_Oui qui je vais choisir....heu...pas Hermione ...._

_Je sais pas... bon dans ce cas faut que j'attende d'être a la rentrée pour choisir._

_J'ai vraiment hâte que les cours recommence !!!_ ( pas moi j'en ai déjà marre j'attend les vacances de noël avec impatience )

_Bon en attendant je vais m'exerçais pour avoir l'air d'un séducteur...hum.. ou c'était écrit déjà ahhh voila les mimiques d'un séducteur ...._

Et jamais la rentrée ne fut aussi longue à venir pour Harry qui s'entraînait tous les jours à ses mimiques de séducteur comme par exemple comment rendre dingue une fille juste avec son regard profond lumineux, ou les différentes manières de sourire selon les circonstances etc...

Mais enfin le 1er septembre arriva, Harry se prépara soigneusement pour être sur de réussir sa métamorphose il ne fallait rien laisse au hasard .

3 heures de préparation après il fut près !! Il appela un taxi pour l'emmener a la gars de Londres où il débarqua avec sa chouette sur l'épaule ne voulant pas la laisser dans le coffre du taxi .

Tout le long qu'il marcha vers la barrière 9 3/4 Harry sentie le regard des femmes qu'elles soient âgées de 7 a 75 ans, toutes se retournaient sur son passage !!

Heureusement notre chéri c'était préparé à ça et de ce fait avait aux oreilles un baladeur MP3 qui lui diffusait une chanson d'un groupe moldus appelaient "Terror Squad" dont il n'a retenu que le refrain :

"lean back, lean back "

Car Harry était très timide et rougissait facilement et cela ne convenait pas à un séducteur donc, il c'était entraîné tout l'été à ne pas rougir et la seule solution fut la musique qui l'apaisait .

Donc Harry avait du mal à passé inaperçu dans la foule et n'arrivait pas à passé la barrière, il est vrai que c'est l'effet qu'il recherchait mais cela dépassait son imagination.

(Ahhh mais merde j'ai oublie de vous le décrire !!! :-P)

Harry portait un jean vert- noir-jaune on va dire un vert pas très défini ( style vert caca-pomme mais plus joli) très moulant avec une ceinture noir, une chemise noire qui ne tenats qu'à trois petits boutons et qui laissait apercevoir la fin de ses abdos et dont on devinait aussi le torse muscle . Il avait jeté sa veste en jean de la même couleur que le pantalon sur une épaule du fait que Hedwige était perchée sur l'autre. Tout cela lui donnait un air wouhaaaa ( vous avez compris pourquoi ttes les femmes se retournent !!! :D ) .

Quand enfin il pu passer de l'autre côté et atteindre le quai où attendre le Poudlard Express, il chercha des yeux les Weasley , qu'il aperçut un peu plus loin, il leur fit un énorme sourire en se dirigeant vers eux mais mal lui en pris car à la seconde même il créa une véritable émeute toutes les sorcières présentes sur le quai se précipitèrent vers lui en criant "Harry Potter je te veux" ou " Embrasse-moi " enfin des trucs de ce genre quoi.

Notre pauvre chéri fut vite débordé et approcha de l'asphyxie tant ces femmes, et pas seulement comme il le remarqua, se collaient à lui voulaient le prendre dans leurs bras, le toucher , l'embrasser

Heureusement les Weasley vinrent à son secours et aidé de tous les membres mâles de la famille Weasley qui faisaient barrages de leurs corps qu'il réussit enfin à respirer.

- Et bah , Harry si c'est un attroupement que tu souhaites mon vieux t'as réussit, lui glissa Charlie.

- Non, ce n'était pas mon intention je n'ai même pas compris ce qui c'est passé !!! lui répondit Harry .

- Quoi !! Tu te fous de moi !! Ne me dit pas qu'en t'habillant comme ça tu pensais pas que tu ne rendrais pas dingue toute la gente féminine et pas seulement d'ailleurs !! ;-)

-...

- Mazette Harry t'es beau à damné un ange comme ça tu t'en rends compte !!..

-...( il fait style mais il le sait au fond c'était son intention mais il ne va pas le dire hein !! )

-Tu rendrai gay un hétéro Charlie sur sa lancé

- Même toi, demanda doucement Harry qui était intéressé malgré lui

- Hum...no ...

_Harry : C'est à voir ça mon petit Charlie !!!!_

- Harry, Hermione a trouvé un compartiment vide , allons-y dit Ron.

- OK je vous suis.

Et c'est comme ainsi qu'ils se déplacèrent dans la foule jusqu'au train où enfin ils entrèrent mais seulement Harry et Ron les jumeaux restèrent surveiller la porte pour empêcher la foule de poursuivre Harry et ils eurent besoin de toutes leurs forces plus celle de Charlie.

Enfin Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans leur cabine déjà occupée par Hermione, Ginny , qui tomba dans les pommes quand elle vit Harry, bien qu'elle sortait avec Neville maintenant elle avait toujours un faible pour Harry et le voir comme ça c'était plus que pouvait supporter la pauvre petite , et Neville qui réceptionna sa petite amie dans ces bras en lançant un regard d'envie à Harry.

Le train démarra et ils furent en route pour leurs dernière année à Poudlard.

_Harry : Enfin , enfin je vais choisir ma victime mais il ne faut pas qu'elle soit trop facilement capturable._

Un peu plus loin un groupe de Serpentard avaient assisté à la scène de l'émeute dont était l'objet Potter

- Peu... ce petit Potter toujours à vouloir ce faire remarquer dit un blond au teint tellement pale qu'on aurait dit un vampire mais le bonhomme était bien vivant et cela se voyait nettement à la haine qui brillait dans ses magnifiques yeux bleu-gris qui pour l'instant ressemblaient plus au métal pur en fusion.

- Oui, mais il a bien grandit dit-donc quelle paire de fesses mon dieu !

- Pansy ! va baver ailleurs s'il te plait, cela nous empêchera au moins d'entendre tes conneries !!

- Mais Draco avoue qu'il est à croqué.

-Pansy !!!

Son ton menacent ne disait rien qui vaille mais bon c'est Malefoy hein !!!

_Draco: Parade , Parade petit coq tu vas voir c'est moi le seul et l'unique personne qui a le droit de déclencher des attroupements par ma beauté !! _

_C'est MOI le dieu du sexe à Poudlard _

_ c'est vrai qu'il a des belles fesses se connard mais pas mieux que les miennes _

- Alors Harry que nous vaux ce soudain changement de style, qui te va très bien d'ailleurs ?!! dit Hermione

- Oh rien du tout j'en ait eu marre de ses vielles fripes maintenant que le monde est sur j'ai voulu avoir une nouvelle garde-robe.

- Hum....ouai je comprends mais....

- Il y a pas de "mais" 'Mion Harry a raison laisse le profiter de sa vie, la coupa Ron.

- Bon vous m'excusez je vais aux toilettes, demanda Harry

- Ok lui répondirent les 5 autres ( on avait réussit à réanimer Ginny ! )

Harry sortit de sa cabine et se dirigea vers les W.C mais les premières qu'il trouva étaient fermées il du alors longer toute la moitie du train pour en trouver des libres.

Alors qu' il avait finit son besoin ( on ne va pas dire c'est quoi je suis pas aussi vicieuse :D) il entendit dans un coin des drôles de bruits , il alla voir de quoi il s'agissait et fut dire surpris de découvrir que ces drôles de bruits provenant d'une fille qui était accrochée ou plutôt collée à Malefoy et qui l'embrassait de façon désespérée alors que lui était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur les mains dans les poches attendant comme s'il s'ennuyait ferme et non qu'une fille l'embrassait avec passion, quand tout à coup il tourna la tête et vit Harry, il lui fit un grand sourire carnassier avant de dire :

- Alors, Potter on espionne ? tu espérais apprendre quelque chose comme ça ? mais bon c'est sur d'un côté je te comprends si j'avais un dieu du sexe devant moi , moi aussi j'aimerais apprendre quelques petites choses genre comment embrasser une fille, ce que je suis sur t'as jamais fait !!!

_Harry:_

_Touché Malefoy j'ai jamais embrassé une fille, sauf Cho mais bon on peut pas appeller ca un baise !, mais ca tu le saura jamais !!_

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je veuille apprendre quelque chose de toi, car c'est bien de toi dont 'il s'agit quand tu dis le dieu du sexe n'est-ce pas !!, je pense plutôt que c'est moi qui doit t'apprendre à embrasser tu sembles pas bien doué mon pauvre.

- Ecoute petit morveux ( c'est pas le langage que j'utilise pour insulte mais bon je ne vais pas commencer à dire fils de ... enfin vous voyez quoi c'est pas correct :-P) ce n'est pas parce que t'es passé du style pouilleux au style beau que t'as appris en même temps à être un bon coup OK !!

- Si tu le dit Malefoy .... répondit Harry sur un ton nonchalamment genre " cause toujours tu m'intéresses "

Harry vit Malefoy s'approcher de lui avec dans les yeux une lueur dangereuse puis le plaquer contre un mur et dire a 1 centimètre de sa bouche :

- Tu vas voir qui de nous deux doit apprendre quelque chose à l'autre

Et avant que Harry ait eux le temps de comprendre il sentie deux lèvres chaudes faire pression sur les siennes avant de s'engouffrer dans le trou qu'avait laissé Harry dans sa surprise, et enfin une langue taquine venir chatouiller la sienne dans un mouvement tellement sensuel qui ne laissa à Harry d'autre choix que de se laisser faire dans un délicieux mais si coupable soupire de satisfaction avant que Draco ne décide de mettre fin au baisé ce qui fit réouvrire les yeux à Harry pour constater ce triste fait mais Draco ne c'est pas éloigné tout de suite il lui dit contre tout contre ses lèvres :

- Retourne à la maternelle Bébé, tu joues dans la cour des grands là, tu vas juste servire de tapette si tu continues !!!

Avant de se décoller définitivement de Potter et d'aller rejoindre la fille qui n'avait pas bougé tellement le spectacle des deux ennemis de toujours et par la même occasion les 2 beaux-gosses de Poudlard s'embrassant là devant semblait irréel !!!!

Harry quand à lui partie dans un état d'hébétude total ne s'étant pas encore remis du double choc cause par le fait qu'il c'est fait embrassé par Malefoy et par le fait qu'il avait aimé ce baisé !!!!

Puis un sourire vint illuminer son visage

_Harry: J'ai trouvé ma proie , une proie difficile et peu commode, mais il l'aurait et à son tour il le fera soupirer sous ses baisés _

_En tout cas ça lui aura appris qu'il était Bi c'est déjà ça , il va pouvoir s'amuser encore plus !!!! ;D _(sourire pervers de la part de notre héros )

_Bon voyant voir se que dit le bouquin sur comment apprendre à bien embrasser .....noo..no pas ça encore ..._

_Quoi y a rien !!! comment je vais faire moi faut que j'apprenne, car Malefoy a raison pour l'instant je fais pas le poids face à lui ._

_Réfléchisantt..... réfléchisssantttt ......_

Harry était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait devant lui et lui rentra dedans off course

- Oh pardon, je t'avais pas vu.

- C'est rien Harry

- Charlie !!!!

_Harry: Je la tiens mon idée !!! ahhh mon petit Charlie tu tombes bien !!!_

- Mais qu'est que tu fais dans le Poudlard Express Charlie ?

- Et bien figure toi que c'est moi votre nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du Mal ( soit DCFM )

_Harry: De mieux en mieux_

- Ahh bonnn, superrr Charlie je suis content pour toi , on va pouvoir faire mieux connaissance ajouta Harry avec un regard langoureux en direction de Charlie qui pour l'instant ne savait pas si il devait prendre ça au serieux ou comme une blague.

- Oui, ça va être bien .....

- Bon je dois retourner dans mon compartiment, les autres doivent se demander pourquoi je mets tant de temps

Et de ce fait Harry avança vers Charlie et se colla pratiquement à lui, prenant pour prétexte le peu d'espace dans le couloir, Charlie à son contact engagea un mouvement de retrait mais plus il se reculait plus Harry se coller à lui, le pauvre rouquin ne savait plus s'il aimait ça ou s'il avait envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes .

Puis il ce dit que Harry ne devait pas faire exprès mais quand il vit le regard de celui-ci il ne fut plus très sur, il avait chaud et froid, peur et envie, chaud à cause du corps d'Harry, froid à cause des frissons que faisait courir ce même corps au sien, peur car il s'agissait de Harry un gosse encore innocent selon lui et envie parce que ce même gosse encore innocent n'avait pas plus l'air innocent à ce moment là que le diable déguisé en archange Gabrielle !!

Il le tentait en se mordant ses belles et si douces lèvres et pourtant le regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux d'un air larmoyant si beau que Charlie à bout ne put résister.

Il captura les deux fruits rouges qui se trouvait à deux centimètres des siennes et y fit passer sa langue avant de les lécher et d'introduire sa langue dans la fente de la bouche d'Harry qui poussa Charlie contre le mur et s'installa tranquillement dans ses bras .

Tout en se laissant embrasser Harry cette fois avait l'esprit bien éveillé et essayait de refaire tous ce Charlie lui faisait avec précision.

_Harry: un coup à gauche , un coup à droite ...hummm... sous la langue !! je savais pas ça faisait tant d'effets ....voyant voir si ça lui fait le même effet ._

Et d'après le gémissement de Charlie en effet ça lui faisait pas de mal ....

Charlie s'arracha brutalement à cette douce torture et s'éloigna le plus loin possible de Harry.

- Charlie ?, fit ce dernier , mais qu'est qui te prend tu n'as pas aimé ??? Harry finie sa phrase avec les yeux brillants comme s' il allait pleurer.

- Non non c'est pas ça , j'ai aimé, j'ai adoré , mais c'est pas bien Harry tu es le meilleur pote à mon frère et en plus t'es plus jeune que moi et en plus je vais être ton prof ...non faut pas on fasse ça ...répondit Charlie dans un élan de courage désespéré.

- Mais Charlie, je suis le pote à ton frère et pas son petit ami !!! et ton histoire d'âge c'est n'importe quoi !!!

- Non... Harry ...Arrête j'ai fait une erreur je le regrette c'est fini on oublie !!!

- NON !! j'ai pas envie d'oublier et je suis prêt à recommencer cette erreur !!!

Ce qu'il fit en l'embrassant....vaincu Charlie se laissa faire ...se disant en son fort intérieur que qu'il verrait bien après .

Quarante-cinq aire minutes après être parti Harry revint dans sa cabine avec les lèvres et les joues rougies par les baisés de Charlie , les vêtements défais et les cheveux encore plus en l'air que jamais.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Harry on a cru tu t'étais perdu ou quelque chose comme ça !! lui demanda Ron.

- Et c'est quoi cette tenue, qu'est qui t'es arrivé tu t'es battu ou quoi ? enchaîna Hermione

-... Non je me suis pas perdu et non je me suis pas battu...enfin pas dans se sens ....

- Ahhh je sais des filles déchaînées encore c'est ça ??? dit Ron.

- Oui c'est ça des vraies folles !!!

- Bon mettez vos robes on est en vu de Pré-au-lard dit Hermione à la cantonade.

_Harry: Merci Ron je t'adore _

_pas au même niveau que ton frère aîné mais bon j'adore votre famille toujours là pour m'aider !!!!_

_Ton frère est un excellent professeur, je m'en veux de lui faire ça, mais il comprendra et toute façon c'est que pour le sexe !!!_

_Bon voyant la suite du plan : oui j'ai ma victime alors ahhh voila..._

**Leçon 3 :Le jeu du regard**

**Une fois que tu as choisit ta victime , tu va commencer le jeu du regard **

** pour vos regards se référer à la page "comment travailler son regard"**

**Ce jeu est fait pour éveiller la curiosité chez ta victime.**

**Tu ne dois pas le lâcher du regard du moment où il rentre dans ton champ de vision jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte, il doit sentir ton regard sur lui, le suivre , le caresser , l'envelopper entièrement.**

_Harry: Ok c'est parti DRACO MALEFOY accroche toi bien j'arrive !!!! miammmmmm !!!! :D_

**Reviews:**

**- Echoruby: Thank's chérie et surtout merci de ta patience je t'adore et desolé pour les fautes ma bêta-readers ne m'a pas encore envoyé le corrigé du chapitre 1 mais bon allez toute façon t'as l'habitude avec moi alors !!**

**C'est sur que Bestiol même avec des fringues supra-impra chers et beaux il ne le sera jamais malheureusement c'est son malheur Niak niak niak !!!!!**

**ciao signorita XXX**

**- Vega264: Merci , bah j'espère celui sera plus long ;-D et que tu trouvera toujours aussi pas mal et même super lol XD**

**-Sammy297: wouhaa une connaisseuse ouai j'adore Alec je le trouve trop beau même à poil surtout à poil lol eeeh je ne suis pas perverse hein !!!! ;D**

**Bon à part ça si vous voulez une suite clique sur le bouton Go !!!! Ca me fera super plaisir :D**


	3. Chap3:la séduction selon Sirius Black

**Auteur : Moi Farahon !!!**

**Déclamer : bon comme d'habitude ça appartient à JKR !!**

**Genre: c'est un yaoi donc homophobe trace votre chemin !!! **

**Couple : Harry/Draco mais aussi Harry/Charlie**

**Heu...quoi d'autre déjà ....m'en souviens plus bon bah voilou quoi et surtout bonne lecture **

**Ahh j'allait oublie merci a ma Bêta-readers : Zaz **

**et aussi les pensés des perso sont en _italique_ et mes pensées sont entre ( ) **

**Chapitre Three**

**Leçon 3 :Le jeu du regard**

**Une fois que tu as choisit ta victime , tu vas commencer le jeu du regard **

**pour vos regards se référer à la page "comment travailler son regard".**

**Ce jeu est fait pour éveiller la curiosité chez ta victime.**

**Tu ne dois pas la lâcher du regard du moment où elle rentre dans ton champ de vision jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sorte, elle doit sentir ton regard sur lui, la suivre , la caresser , l'envelopper entièrement.**

_Harry: Ok c'est parti DRACO MALEFOY accroches- toi bien j'arrive !!!! miammmmmm !!!! :D_

Les grandes portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent devant les élèves et comme d'habitude les professeurs étaient là avec Dumbledore au centre.

Quand ils furent tous assit les premières années arrivèrent pour être placées dans les maisons mais notre Harry s'en fichait lui tout qu'il voyait c'était un petit blond très mignon qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux, il avait voulu être dans la même calèche que lui mais ses stupides copains si on pouvait appeler ça des copains ne le quittaient pas, il c'était donc résolut à s'asseoir avec Hermione, Ron , Gynni, Neville et une bêtasse dont il ne connaissait pas le nom mais qui le regardait en bavant beurk !!! Une torture de voir ses petits yeux porcins se balader sur son corps !!!!

Mais maintenant il pouvait l'observer tout à son aise bien calé sur le banc juste en face de la table des Serpentards, il le voyait s'asseoir, tourner la tête à droite à gauche et enfin accrocher son regard d'abord avec surprise puis avec défi et ironie pensant sûrement encore à l'épisode du train, notre Ryry aussi y pensait il lui fit un sourire innocent accompagner d'un regard de prédateur qui désarçonna Malefoy qui avait maintenant les yeux remplis d'incompréhension et de doute.

( Merde j'ai oublie quelque chose on dirait bien bon bah tans pis je vous le mets la !!! )

**Lecon 4 : Le sourire **

**Combiné avec votre regard, votre sourire doit pouvoir suivre vos mouvement d'humeur comme vos yeux mais avec des nuances pour tromper votre victime par exemple vous faites votre plus candide sourire mais tout en adoptant un regard de braise cela déstabilisera votre proie car pour l'instant notre but est de la déstabiliser pour qu'elle ne sache plus que penser, si c'est un jeu ou si c'est vrai. **

**Mais attention vous jouez de ses sentiments vous ne pouvez certes pas forcé quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas du tout , encore que oui en fait vous pouvez .**

Dumbledore se leva comme chaque année pour son discours et la présentation du nouveau prof de DFCM ( mdrr c'est devenu une habitude !! ) de ce fait Harry détourna son attention de Draco le temps d'écouter ce que disait Dumby.

« Mes chers élèves une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard mais cette fois-ci sous de bonnes auspices puisque Voldemort est définitivement mort et enterré cette fois, n'est-ce pas Harry !!!

J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter cette année comme professeur de DFCM Monsieur Charlie Weasley !!! »

Il y eu une masse d'applaudissement du côté Gryffondor.

Harry fit son plus charmant sourire avec un clin d'œil à Charlie qui vira au rouge tomate !!!

_Draco: Bon je suis peut-être parano mais j'ai l'impression que depuis t'heure on me regarde bon c'est vrai qu'on me regarde je suis quand même Draco Malefoy _( attention Draco ta tête va exploser à force !!!) _mais bon c'est insistant quoi !! _

_Bon voyons d'où cela peut bien venir hum...._Draco tourna la tête à droite, à gauchequand tout à coup il se noya dans 2 lacs verts..._ le petit Potter est encore choqué de ce qui s'est passé cette aprem ou quoi !!! Pfff c'est qu'un gamin je le savais que même s' il a change de look il est toujours le même enfant je lui ai bien prouver cette après-midi. _sourire ironique de Malefoy _....t'y penses toi aussi hein Potter _

_Hein, quoi, c'est quoi ce regard et se sourire il se fout de moi !!! _

_Brrrr....son regard me fait frissonner on dirait qu'il veut me bouffer ....mais il veut me bouffer ma parole !!!!_

_"et un dragon Un svppp " _( vous le voulez comment Mr le lion saignant ou bien cuit ? saignant niak niak niak mon dieu je suis devenue psychopathe je tiens juste à signaler que je ne suis pas sanguinaire d'habitude !!! ) _et puis c'est quoi ce sourire ! il se fout vraiment de moi ..._

_Mais tu t'attendais a quoi toi aussi mon pauvre Draco quand tu l'as embrassé_

_Je croyais pas qu'il allait réagir comme ainsi aussi j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il s'enfuirait en courant et qu'il aurait tellement honte qu'il n'oserait plus se montrer et encore moins me regarder avec ce regard et me sourire!_

_Et pourquoi diable tu l'as embrassé d'abord ? !!!_

_Bah ....bah parce qu'il ma cherché ...et que...ET PUIS D'ABORD T'ES QUI TOI ???!!!_

_Moi je suis ta conscience pourquoi ?? XD _sourire stupide de la part de la conscience de Draco

Pendant que Draco faisait la connaissance de sa conscience Dumbledore avait fini son discours et présentait le nouveau professeur.

_Draco: Qu'est ce qui se passé ? Pourquoi la plus grande des belettes est-elle ici ?!! Merde tu vois à cause de toi j'ai rien suivit !!_

_Excuse, excuse !!!_

Draco donne un coup de coude à Pansy et lui demande ce que fait Charlie ici.

_Draco: Quoiiii !!!!! C'est lui notre nouveau prof !!! Rahhhh comme si je voyais pas assez les belettes comme "camarades" ils deviennent même profs , il n'existe pas un truc pour les faire dégager !!!_

_Et pourquoi cet idiot rougi !! comme s' il était pas assez rouge d'ailleurs il ressemble à rien !!!_( Gomen si je mets des expressions lyonnaises !! )

_Mr Draco est demandé à la table des Gryffy , Mr Draco est demande à la table des Gryffy_

_Quoi encore !!! _

_Luiiiii mais je suis maudit !! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça moi aussi , comme si mon père ne me lavait pas assez répéter "ne jamais être impulsif ", stupide, stupide Draco. _

_Tu l'as dit bouffi !_

_Rahh toi tais-toi ,et pourquoi il mange pas d'abord, au lieu de me regarder ! Allez fait comme ton copain la belette engouffre tout ce qui se trouve sur la table et oublies-moi , ouiii c'est ça mange regardes ton assiette et pas moi !!!_

De son côté Harry voyait bien que Draco était en grande réflexion avec lui-même.( ça se dit ? vous avez compris ? bref on s'en fout)

Il se décida enfin à manger sans quitter des yeux Malefoy qui lui avait bien du mal à manger normalement. ( mdrrr )

Quand le repas prit fin ils se levèrent tous pour regagner leur dortoir et les préfets durent accompagner les premières années et Harry prit comme prétexte de parler avec Hermione qui rejoignait les autres préfets, dont Draco il faut préciser, avant de passer ostensiblement devant Draco et tout en continuant à parler avec Hermione à propos de Dieu-sait-quoi il le détailla en prenant tout son temps et fini par rencontrer ses yeux qui pour l'instant étaient noir, orageux et exprimaient clairement qu'il n'aimait pas être déshabillé du regard par Potter mais Harry lui fit un autre de ces sourires innocent et continua à faire semblant parler avec Hermione.

Harry vit Hermione interpeller Charlie qui passait et Harry se détourna complètement de Draco pour se focaliser sur Charlie qui, il voyait, avait du mal à se décider à venir vers eux (A cause de qui hein ?? lol ) et finalement décida qu'il y a avait pas de danger puisque Hermione était là, mais c'était sans compter sur notre petit Ryry qui lui avait une grande envie d'apprendre des choses de son professeur.

"Salut Hermione, 'lut Harry!

- Félicitation Charlie, maintenant tu es notre nouveau professeur j'espère que tes cours seront à la hauteur, pas que je dis pas que ... mais bon Hermione s'embrouillaient dans ses mots et Harry vint à sa rescousse en gentil héros. ( mon oeil ouai !!! )

- Oui félicitation Charlie je suis sur que tu as des tas de chose à **m'apprendre, **fit Harry avec les yeux pétillants de ...de.. désir. On va dire.

- Hum ...ouai, enfin je vais essayer, répondit Charlie en faisant mine de ne pas avoir compris le sous-entendu de Harry. Bon moi, je vais aller voir mon nouveau chez moi et j'ai des tas de chose à faire comme préparer mes cours et tout… Allez ciao ! ( pas stressé le gars hein )

-Oh tu as une chambre pour toi tout seul c'est vrai j'oubliais ! Elle ressemble à quoi? Je peux venir la voir? Tu viens Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- Non je peux pas je suis préfète en chef je te rappelle, mais vas-y toi tu me raconteras.

- Hum...bah c'est que ...je sais pas .. si j'ai l'autorisation de laisser des élèves venir dans mes appartements une autre fois peut-être, tenta Charlie.

- Allez Charlie !! On se connaît depuis longtemps maintenant je ne pense pas que l'on va dire grand chose sur le fait que je vienne voir la chambre du frère de mon meilleur ami!!!

- Hum...non mais heu...j'ai pas encore défait mes bagages et c'est le bordel essaya, encore Charlie au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Et bah je t'aiderais aller c'est décider je viens, Hermione dit à Ron que j'arrive !!! aller Go Charlie !

- Mais c'est que ...

-Je ne vais pas te manger , enfin pas pour l'instant ;-) c'est dans quelle direction tes appartements ?

Et Charlie dût malgré lui laisser Harry le suivre chez lui, après des couloirs et des couloirs et des escaliers et d'autres escaliers ils arrivèrent devant une tapisserie orange ou une rose noir était dessinée Charlie passa à travers après avoir donné son mot de passe mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'il se retrouva plaqué au mur et que deux lèvres gourmandes venaient de se poser sur les siennes avant de les dévorer, d'abord surpris Charlie essaya de se dégager mais peine perdu Harry le rendait dingue et il dut rendre les armes et ouvrir la bouche par la même occasion ce qui permit a Harry d'y glisser sa langue pour venir caresser celle de Charlie qui se sentit électriser n'arrivant plus à réfléchir bien que sa conscience lui hurle de mettre fin à tout ceci. Déjà tout à l'heure à la table des professeurs il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir après le clin d'œil de Harry et il avait réfléchi tout le long du repas décidant que le meilleur moyen de ne pas céder à la tentation c'était d'éviter cette tentation c'est-à-dire Harry mais comment faire quand elle vous embrasse avec tant d'audace, quand sa langue jouait avec la votre l'attirant vers elle puis se retirant et encore et encore a vous rendre dingue quand deux mains hésitantes caressent vos fesses avec la maladresse de l'inexpérience....

Ce n'est pas la conscience de Charlie qui mit fin au baiser mais le manque d'air qui eut un effet salutaire qui en même temps que l'oxygène permit a Charlie de récupérait sa raison qui lui disait en gros sur Harry **WARNING DANGER DANGER !!!**

**- **Harry non écoute…

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas et n'avait pas envie d'écouter lui tout ce qu'il voulait s'était ressentir encore ces sensations que lui avait fait découvrir Charlie, il avait les yeux embués de désir si palpable que Charlie dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas craqué sur cette image de luxure qu'offrait Harry avec ses yeux vert-noir emplie de désir, ses joues rougies par le même désir et ces lèvres rouges des baisers de Charlie qui en redemandaient encore et encore ...

_Charlie : Allez ressaisis toi mon vieux ne cède pas ne cède pas c'est qu'un gosse, un gosse diablement sexy, mais un gosse quand même et de plus il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait… _

- Harry tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

-Oh mais si je sais ce que je fais Charlie ou plutôt je sais ce que je veux faire du moins, il se rapprochait de Charlie à mesure qu'il parlait jusqu'à venir se coller contre lui et lui souffler dans l'oreille qu'il commença a mordiller, à lécher ses contours, à sucer son lobe puis descendre dans son cou où il vit bien le rythme respiratoire et cardiaque de Charlie partir en sprinte puis il remonta vers le menton qu'il suça un peu pour finir par arriver sur les lèvres qu'il lécha avant de dire :

- Mais toi, on dirait que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, alors je vais te laisser réfléchir un peu mais sache que je ne t'oublie pas, et il partie laissant là un Charlie pantelant de désir et qui avait vu son QI descendre en-dessous de 0 à force des baisers et caresses de Harry c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne comprit pas la derniere phrase de celui-ci, il se laissa doucement glisser par terre et se prit la tête entre les mains, oui il avait envie de Harry mais non il ne le pouvait pas.

_Un gosse un gosse,_ se répétait Charlie.

Harry pendant ce temps était revenu à la tour Gryffondor et après avoir salué les autres il leur dit qu'il était fatigué et allait se coucher et ainsi évita les questions d'Hermione et de Ron sur comment était les appartements de Charlie ce dont il n'avait aucune idée. ( vous savez pourquoi ;-D) .

Dans son lit Harry pensa qu'il avait était très ...très...audacieux lui-même ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit mais espérait que ça marche car il avait maintenant non seulement besoin de Charlie mais aussi envie de lui et c'est avec plein d'envie et d'idées perverses qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain....

**Reviews:**

**- Echoruby: Hé t'as le droit de bavé que sur moi !!!, Et non cela te fait aucun avantage d'être dans ma classe ça te fait juste tripper plus vu comment je suis flemmarde mais c'est pas ma faute c'est a cause de l'autre (Linda) elle m'a refilé sa maladie : la flemmardise !!**

**Bon alors comment tu trouves ce chapitre dis-moi ? **

**- Vega264: Bah voila comme je t'ai dit , dis-moi ce que tu en penses , pour les conquêtes tu verras ..tu verras ... lol**

**Si non cela me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire la tienne en tout cas elle me plait !!! Dis donc j'ai mit plein de "plait " dans cette réponse un moment d'inattention de ma part. **

**-Taratata: Merci **

**-Bins: Merci, alors je ne sais jamais quand j'update parce que parfois j'ai des crises de flemmes aigu non sérieux je ne sais jamais quand je le fais parce que déjà je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire demain je ne planifie rien ça me vient ou pas !!**

**-Gaelle griffondor: Merci**

**-Lulu : Merci voici la suite !!**

**-Jadou: Non il n'a pas été corrige du fais que ma bêta-reads était en Allemagne mais now il l'est donc si tu veux voir la version corrigé !! Alors pour les couples j'ai prévu principalement Draco/Harry mais aussi Harry/Charlie en second plan pour le trio je ne sais pas encore maybe ...**

**Voici la suite en tout cas !!**


	4. Chap4:la séduction selon Sirius Black

**Auteur : Moi Farahon !**

**Déclamer : bon comme d'habitude ça appartient à JKR !**

**Genre: c'est un yaoi donc homophobe trace votre chemin ! **

**Couple : Harry/Draco mais aussi Harry/Charlie**

**Heu...quoi d'autre déjà ...m'en souviens plus bon bah voilou quoi et surtout bonne lecture **

**Ahh j'allait oublie merci a ma Bêta-readers : Zaz **

**et aussi les pensés des perso sont en _italique_ et mes pensées sont entre ( ) et ceux de Zaz sont entre …**

Pour commencer je voudrais vous dire merci pour vos reviews et je suis désoler d'avoir mit tant de temps a écrire ce chapitre mais bon j'ai fait une dépression nerveuse et depuis il ma fallu rattrape mes cours avant tout donc voila, ça va mieux ma mère et de retour, ma grand-mère va mieux donc je vais essaie de reprendre le rythme normale merciiii encore a vous !

Arigatooooogosaimasse a mon âne tchek préfère sans toi je sais po ou je serais encore

**Chapitre Four **

**1er Partie :**

Le lendemain était lundi est et le lundi ….

« Harry !

(Heyyyy espèce de mal poli tu m'as coupé la parole ! crétin de rouquin ! xxX)

Hummm … quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a !

Lève toi il est 7h30 !

Et alors ! Laisse moi dormir !

ET ALORS ! On a Rogue dans 10 minutes. »

Il fallut 1 minute pour que l'info atteigne le cerveau de Harry.

TARATARATARAAAAAAA ! (C'est censé être la sonnerie de charge des cavaliers vous savez dans les films de cow-boy !)

Et voilà que dans un tourbillon de drap Harry partit dans la salle de bain puis en ressortit 5 minutes plus tard habillé, coiffé (vouai …) et partant en courant dans la salle commune prendre son sac et rejoindre Ron qui était partit l'attendre devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« 7 minutes et 13 secondes, il nous reste 2 minutes et 87 secondes pour arriver jusqu'aux cachots, dit Ron. »

Et ils partirent en triples vitesses comme s'ils avaient le diable au corps (hum vouai …)

« Plus que 59 secondes, prévint Ron »

Ils redoublèrent d'efforts jusqu'à la dernière ligne droite où ils s'engagèrent comme des dératés.

« 10 …9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… OUF juste a temps

Heureusement que je t'ai offert cette montre moldu, dit Harry

Ouai elle nous est bien utile.

Tout en essayant de reprendre leurs souffles ils marchaient en direction de leurs places jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson glacé les parcours, ils se retournèrent lentement comme dans un rêve, enfin un cauchemar, pour voir Rogue qui arborait un sourire, signe que Gryffondor allait encore perdre des points grâce à eux, ils cherchèrent rapidement quelle erreur ils avaient pu commettre

Ils étaient à l'heure

Leurs devoirs étaient faits, et oui Rogue donnait des devoirs pendants les vacances d'une exorbitante incroyable !

Et … et…c'est tout

Mais alors qu'est ce qui provoquait cette chose, on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler cela un sourire, après un examen détaillé d'eux même ils remarquèrent La FAUTE en même temps que les autres qui eurent un choc.

« Monsieur Potter, cette voix doucereuse ne valait de bon, ainsi que le « Potter » avait été plus craché qu'autre chose, vous vous sentez tellement au dessus des autres, surtout maintenant que vous avez vaincu le Lord Noir, que cela ne vous semble pas utile de mettre l'uniforme de l'école comme tout le monde ! »

Oui en effet Harry dans sa précipitation avait oublié son uniforme et n'avait sur lui qu'un simple jean brut dirty et avec deux mains blanches sur les fesses (un genre délavé avec la trace de 2 mains vous voyez ?)

Ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc moulant Diesel qui laissait deviné son torse fort mais fin qui remontait un peu parfois montrant ses parfaites tablettes de chocolat ( Minaaa Attention Clavier ! ) et tout le monde le fixait avec envie et désir.

Juste une personne le regardait avec indifférence mais au fond de ses yeux gris brillait une rage froide.

« Ô mais j'oublié, vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde, vous êtes Harry Potter. »

Harry se crispa encore à l'appellation de son nom. Et oui il n'y avait que trois personnes au monde (et il l'espérait) à prononcer son nom de cette manière où l'on aurait plus cru qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte que de l'héritage de sa lignée :

Le 1er est mort il y a quelque mois de ces propres mains.

Le second était en face de lui.

Et le 3eme le haïssait mais bientôt le désirerait.

Apres son habituel speech et son retirage de point Rogue les autorisa à s'asseoir mais juste derrière Zabini et Malefoy

_Harry : Ca doit le faire bander de me torturer mais pour une fois il m'a rendu un service … (sourire pervers de Harry)_

Ils longèrent l'allée entre les tables (Ron et Harry hein !) après avoir dépassé la 1er table quelqu'un tomba, c'était Pavatil, Lavande se pencha pour l'aide mais Pavatil ne bougeait pas, elle fixait La chose qui lui avait donné une crise de bavage intensif, Lavande suivit son regard et tomba à son tour et se retrouvant dans le même état.

Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Harry rejoigne sa table et cache ses deux fruits murs et fermes qui lui servaient de fesses et où la marque deux mains était placée comme si quelqu'un avant lui venait de lui mettre les mains auxfesses ou alors comme une invite à le faire soi-même (c'est moiiii c'est MOIIIIEEUUU)

Rogue semblait de plus en plus furieux :

Si vous avez fini de vous faire remarquer monsieur Potter peut-être pourrais-je commencer mon cours ?

Harry grogna :

Hum …

Et donc le cours reprit son cour (il est 23h21 !), Rogue nota les ingrédients de la nouvelle potion au tableau et les élèves se mirent au travail mais après quelque minutes de travaille Harry se mit à fixé le cou de Malefoy avec insistance si bien que ce dernière ce retourna plusieurs fois pour lui jeter des regards mauvais mais ce n'eu aucun effet apparemment sur Harry qui continua à lui sourire innocemment à chaque fois qu'il se retournait.

Malefoy de plus en plus à bout arriver difficilement à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, il se retourna encore une fois et dit à Potter :

Qu'est ce que t'as pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de me regarder ? T'as un problème ?

Sur se Harry répondit du tac o tac :

Malefoy t'es tellement narcissique que tu crois que le monde tourne autour de toi ! Sache pour ton information que je ne te regardais pas, loin de là cette idée de moi, et plus bas il ajouta pour que personne d'autre que Draco n'entende, non en faite je regardais la peau de ton cou, tu vois cette peau appelle aux baisers et moi, j'essaie d'imaginer tout ce que je pourrais lui faire subire.

Draco s'étouffa presque avec sa salive tellement la déclaration de Potter le surprenait, ses joues pales virèrent au rouge brique et il se détourna de Potter qui avait une drôle de flamme dans ses yeux verts.

Mais les paroles de Potter lui repassaient en boucle dans sa tête à tel point qu'il en rata sa potion pour la première fois. Ce qui étonna fortement Rogue, qui au lieu de lui enlever des points comme il le faisait tout le temps avec Neville, se contenta de nettoyer la potion qui s'écoulait sur le sol et de dire à Draco de recommencer ça potion.

Un murmure de rage parcourut les rouges et or à cette vue, bien sur ils étaient habitués à ce que Rogue face du favoritisme, mais quand même cette injustice leur foutaient la rage au cœur.

Mais Draco rata encore sa potion pour cause de deux yeux verts fixés sur son cou, il en avait des frissons, et malheureusement pour lui le cours pour une fois lui sembla interminable enfin la sonnerie sonna et il se précipita dehors et il couru le plus vite possible espérant mettre le plus de distance possible entre Potter et lui, son instinct de survie fut le plus fort, et c'est seulement une fois dans les toilettes pour hommes qu'il se rendit compte de son action, ou plutôt ses conséquences. Il réfléchit posément à la question et se dit que cette fuite était absurde il n'avait pas peur de Potter voyant et qu'il le lui montrerait bien.

De son côté Harry était plutôt satisfait du résultat de son action c'est vrai qu'il ne devait pas encore lui parler ouvertement mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. L'expression de Malefoy quand il lui avait dit ça était tout simplement INEDITE !

Et puis sa fuite n'était pas passée inaperçue. Rogue était perplexe devant son comportement, non mais franchement Malefoy qui rate deux fois sa potion ce n'était pas croyable c'était sûrement à cause de ce Potter, malheureusement il n'avait pas les moyens de le prouver et par conséquence de lui enlever des points mais qu'à cela ne tienne il trouverait d'autres fautes, Potter faisait toujours des erreurs pour son propre malheur et le bonheur de Severus (j'ai voulu utilise son prénom il est beau).

Toute la semaine fut pour Malefoy un calvaire : Harry le harcelait, Draco le retrouvait partout sur son chemin où qu'il aille Potter était la pire que son ombre, toujours avec ses yeux de prédateur affamé et son sourire candide devant les autres.

Et puis jeudi Potter fie une chose impensable il…il…

_Draco : _

_Comment …comment a-t-il osé faire ça ! _ _Ce fils de sangs de bourbe, il me prend pour quoi pour oser me faire ça à MOI DRACO LUCIUS MALEFOY ! Sang pur et beauté de Poudlard ! Il ne devrait même pas me regarder alors me toucher ! Et de cette manière je vais le tuer s'il continue à me harceler. En plus à cause de ça je suis obligé de penser constamment à lui, où il est ? À quoi il pense ? Il me rend dingue je vais devenir dingue à cause de lui, il faut que ça cesse ! _

Et sur ces bonnes résolutions Draco ressortit des toilettes où il était planqué depuis 30 minutes (les toilettes sembles son endroit favorits mais je le comprends moi aussi je passe des heures aux toilettes à penser à plein de chose et c'est là que je parle au tel avec les gens aussi ça passe le temps ).

Bon revenons à ce qui c'est passé pour que Draco aille se cacher dans les toilettes (_Draco : me suis pas caché chui parti réfléchir,_ mais oui mais oui on te croit) Draco était entrain de marcher dans un couloir quelconque de Poudlard quand il sentit son lacet se détacher il se baissa (mais c'est un sorcier non ? Oo Il ne le fait pas avec ses pouvoir ?Bah noo il le fait po avec ses pouvoirs si no sa cacherai la suite capiche ?) pour le rattacher, et c'est là que surgit Potter de nulle part on voyant le cul de Malefoy offert comme ça aux regards des autres il ne résista pas et lui passa une main avant de lui pincer les fesses, Draco à ce contact se releva d'un bond pour voir qui avait osé toucher son popotin. C'est à ce moment là qu'il put voir Potter le dépasser et lui faire un clin d'œil avant de lui lancer :

J'espère que le reste et aussi beau que le cul !

Comme si son corps n'était pas tout simplement aussi magnifique que son cul non mais franchement pour qui il se prenait ce Potter pour osé lui faire CA ! Et c'est sur cette idée qu'il partit aux toilettes « réfléchir ».

Harry pendant ce temps là continua de gambader à travers les couloirs ayant encore en tête sa rencontre avec Malefoy ou plutôt avec le postérieur de Malefoy (je sais je dit bcp cul mais ce n'est pas ma faute !) et plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait à l'étroit dans son jeans mais c'était plus fort que lui, il imaginait ces mêmes fesses penchées pour lui, pour le recevoir lui, et personne d'autre, et rien que cette idée le mettait dans un état.

Il sortit sa carte du maraudeur pour chercher une salle vide ou se soulager, ne pensant même pas aux toilettes trop fréquentées pour ça, il finit par en trouver une à son étage et partit à sa recherche.

Dix minutes plus tard il était dedans et sortait tranquillement son pénis de son caleçon pour le prendre en main avec des gestes lents mais précis sachant très bien où toucher pour ressentir un max.

Il en était là de ces travaux pratiques quand la carte lui informa qu'un petit point noir se dirigeait vers lui, il regarda le nom inscrit dessus et eut un sourire carnassier, il se retourna pour entrebâiller la porte et reprit ses activités avec un peu plus d'ardeur.

Le petit point noir ce dirige toujours vers lui et s'arrêta devant la porte sûrement attirer par le bruit que faisait Harry, il y glissa un œil avant de se plaque rapidement contre le mur à côté son cœur battant à tout rompre car dans cette salle il y avait la personne qui depuis une semaine il essayait d'éviter, cette personne qui en ce moment même était entrain de se masturber ! Il entendit avec horreur son nom dans la bouche de l'autre et ne put s'empêcher de regarder encore.

Harry était totalement subjuguer par les sensations et on avait presque oublié son visiteur mais je dis bien presque, il continuait d'aller d'avant en arrière sur sa verge lentement doucement ce qui provoquait un plaisir cruel car son corps réclamait de la vitesse qu'il ne le lui accordait pas, pas encore, il se mit sur une des tables les jambes écarté dont une était repliée pour un accès plus facile à son trou, il portât deux doigts à sa bouche toujours aussi lentement prenant son temps il les suça avec avidité faisant les même mouvements qu'avec sa main sur son pénis, comme s'il sucé un amant invisible, puis les fit redescendre jusqu'à son anus qu'il mouilla avec application avant d'y faire glisser un doigt, puis deux , il commença doucement à gémir de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, il accéléra le rythme de ses doigts en même temps que celle de sa main , il gémit encore plus fort quand il toucha sa prostate, il prit encore plus de vitesse sentant le plaisir monter, monter jusqu'à ce qu'il explose en lui en un crie de délivrance où il ne dit qu'un mot :

Charlie …

Beudeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuh moi je veux la réaction de Drac'

Pauv' chou comme tu le maltraites XD

Joli chapitre sinon www Tu comptes en faire beaucoup d'autres ? XD

**Reviews:**

**- Vega264: Bonne année aussi avec un peu de retard, bcp même mais bon c'est l'intention qui compte ! Voila la suite j'espère qu'elle est assez pousse pour toi ? **

**-Gaelle griffondor: Merci encoree ! **

**-Talim : Merci bcp, noo pleure po voila la suite j'espère elle te plaira aussi ! en tout cas ta crise ma fait chaud au cœur !**

**-aLiNoU : Merci voila la suite I hope qu'elle te plaira autan que les autres chapitres ! **

**-Loryah : Merci de ta review ! Voila la suite **

**PS au fait pour mon autre fic faudra patienté un peu car j'ai le truc de la page blanche c'est horrible ! Donc j'espère t'es patiente si non merci aussi **

**-Hermy-moon : Merci, moi aussi j'adore kan Harry domine !**

**-Draya Malefoy: Merci , pour Ryry je sais po encore , et pour Charlie no plus je po encore décide si je le fait tombé amoureux de RYRY ou po tu verra en même temps que moi !**

**-Hannange : Bah voila la suite merci en tout cas ! **

**-Vert emeraude : bah voila la suite j'espère ça va te plaire**

**Alors j'ai une question pour mes lecteurs vous voulez que la 1er fois de Harry se face avec Charlie ou avec Draco ? j'atten vos reponse et vos reviews avec impatience ! **


	5. Chap4B: la seduction selon Sirius Black

**Auteur : Moi Farahon !!!**

**Déclamer : bon comme d'habitude ça appartient à JKR !!**

**Genre: c'est un yaoi donc homophobe trace votre chemin !!! **

**Couple : Harry/Draco mais aussi Harry/Charlie**

**Heu...quoi d'autre déjà ...m'en souviens plus bon bah voilou quoi et surtout bonne lecture **

**Ahh j'allais oublie merci à ma Bêta-readers : Zaz **

**et aussi les pensées des persos sont en _italique_ et mes pensées sont entre ( ) et celles de Zaz sont entre //…// **

**Sinon je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris vraiment vraiment vraiment , mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai retrouvé le chemin de mon Ordi et now je ne le lache plus ! Merci en tout cas pour votre soutien à tous franchement ça m'a fait chaud au coeur !! Merci à toutes mes rewiveuses j'espère que vous allez aimer cette suite que j'ai concoctée de plus en plus chaude, sortez la GLACE !! **

**Chapitre Four **

**2eme Partie :**

-Charlie …

Harry remit tout en place ( vous voyez de quoi je parle hein ...) et attendit 5 minutes avant de sortir de la salle avec un grand sourire satisfait et de prendre la direction de sa proie .

Charlie après avoir vu Harry, était tout retournboulé et voulait, les images de la scène se repassait en boucle dans sa tête et ça n'aidait pas une partie de son corps qui lui réclamait la délivrance, il s'enferma rapidement dans ses appartements avant de relever ses robes et de déboutonner son pantalon et de se prendre en main //Joli jeu de mot //

Cela faisait à peine une minute qu'il se travaillait quand quelqu'un toca à sa porte.

- Merde !

Il remit vite ses robes en place, pour cacher son pantalon ouvert et son sexe sorti, puis alla ouvrir. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir la cause de son "état" en face de lui attendant visiblement qu'il l'invite à rentrer !!!

-Harry ?

Il se recula précipitament et Harry en profita pour se glisser dans la chambre.

- Ah, Charlie je pensais à toi et me suis dit pourquoi ne pas lui rendre une petite visite!

T'es occupé ? Jte dérange pas ??

Il dit tout cela en affichant un air à la fois candide et provocateur

Charlie déglutit difficilement en se souvenant comment Harry pensait à lui. Il ressentit alors une douloureuse pression agrémentée d'un frisson le long du dos.

- Non...enfin...si...je...je...

- Oui ...Chibbie eyes

- ..., Charlie soupira et ce dit que plus vite il en aurait fini avec Harry plus vite il pourrait se soulager, Que veux-tu ?

- Oh , je voulais simplement savoir comment allaient tes cours ?

- Bien merci , mes classes sont assez sympa et ils comprennent vite ,cependant ils sont si impatients , dit Charlie en riant.

- Oui , je les comprends avec tout ces profs incompétants, sauf Rémus évidemment et peut-être le faux Maugrey si on ne prend pas en compte le fait qu'il voulait me livrer a Voldy , moi aussi je suis impatient de suivre tes cours .

Charlie sourit, voyant que la conversation restait neutre et sur un terrrain normal, il se détendit un peu , mais mal lui en prit car Harry qui l'observait depuis le début, analysant tous ses gestes sut qu'il se détendait enfin , il vit Charlie se diriger vers le sofa et s'y asseoir, il le suivit mais au lieu de s'asseoir à côté de lui il se posa sur lui, il sentit Charlie se tendre direct mais surtout la partie deja tendue de ce dernier

_Charlie : Mauvais , mauvais , très mauvais mais quelle idée j'ai eu de m'assoire moi aussi ?!!_

_Nooon...Ohh non arrête de gigoter comme ça !!_

_My Goddess il va sentir , il va sentir que je suis ..._

_Humm...ouii ça fait du bien ..._

_Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi? C'est pas possible ..._

- Hum...

- Charlie ça ne va pas ?? Chibby eyes

- Non-non , c'est rien mais pourquoi tu t'es assis sur moi ??

- Ca ne te plait pas ?? Re chibby eyes

et Harry continua de remuer sur le pauvre Charlie provoquant de plus en plus de frissons chez sa pauvre-malheureux je dirais sinon ça fait une répétition de pauvre) victime ( victime ...ouaii )

- Harry écoute hummm...hummm...

Charlie perdit la dernière connexion de ses neurones quand Harry commenca à l'embrasser dans le cou , il oublia tout ce qui n'etait pas cette langue et son besoin pressant de se soulager , il attrappa Harry par les hanches et commenca à le mouvoir sur lui , s'envoyant des décharges de plaisir pur dans les hanches , dans le même temps il attrapa les levres de Harry et engaga un duel de langues avec ce dernier, qui passa sa jambe de l'autre côté et se colla à Charlie qui sentie le sexe d'Harry de nouveau actif ( ces jeunes alors ...).

Puis il decida de retourner à son occupaion premiere c'est-à-dire torturer et martyriser le cou de Charlie

Au bout de quelques coups de langues et de dents il commenca à déboutonner sa robe puis abondonna cette idée , il chuchota dans l'oreille de Charlie :

- Je te sens trop tendu... , je vais t'aider à te détendre , laisse moi faire...

Avant de glisser de ses jambes pour atterir sur le sol , il écarta la robe qui le gênait et découvrit le pantalon déjà ouvert sur un sexe plus que dur , il le caressa d'un doight frivole tirant un cri gémissement rauque à Charlie , il recommança mais cette fois avec sa main, le touchant , l'effleurant comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet fragile et précieux qu'il découvrait.

Charlie n'en pouvait plus de ces petits touchés de papillon qui le rendaient fou, il avança son bassin vers Harry pour le lui faire savoir et ce dernier le prit entièrement dans sa main et commença un mouvement de va et vient , d'abord lent, prennant tout son temps pour découvrir les endroits sensibles puis de plus en plus rapide.

Charlie quant à lui se liquifiait sur place, remuant ses hanches comme un fou.

- Oui ... Ohh Merlin Harry

Il y était presque, plus que quelques secondes et il allait avoir sa delivrance tant attendue...

Harry en decida autrement car voyant que Charlie allait venir il cessa toutes activités tirant cette frois un cri frustré de Charlie , il le laissa quelques secondes

Charlie n'y comprenait plus rien , qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de s'arrêter, avait-il prit conscience de ses actes et avait eu peur de la suite? ou alors pire il avait été submergé par la honte ??

Tandis que ces question tournaient dans sa tete son corps réclamait l'assouvissement total qu'on lui avait promit.

Il ouvrit les yeux , _tiens ils les avaient fermés ?_, pour regarder Harry et la seule vision qu'il lui vint fut celle d'une antre chaude et mouillée engloutir son membre, ne s'attendant pas à cela, un gémissement des plus sonores sorti tout droit de ses entrailles et il vint enfin en de longs jets sur ces dernières pensées qui tournaient tournaient lui donnant le vertige tout comme Harry le faisait avec sa bouche

_Charlie : Harry est entrain de me sucer , Harry est entrain de me sucer , Harryestentraindemesucerharryetentrainedemesucer ... Harry suce comme un dieu !!! _

Une fois les effets de la jouissance partie , les neurones de Charlie se reconnectèrent tres vite, il se souvint alors de la personne qui lui avait procuré tant de plaisir mais aussi des conséquences qu'allaient entrainer ses actes lui firent comme un coup de point au ventre !

Il ne pouvait pas faire cela à Harry, à Ron, à Fleur avec qui il serait bientot fiancé... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire cela , même s' il n'avait jamais ressentit tant de plaisir et que rien que l'idée de ce que pourrait être la suite lui mettait une trique de tous les diables , il ne pouvait pas et devait maintenant l'expliquer à Harry avant que ce dernier ne s'attache à lui et ne veuille allez plus loin

- Ecoute Harry , on ne...non Je ne peux pas me laisser te faire cela ce n'est pas possible , tu es jeune je suis sûr qu' il ne manque pas des personne qui s'interressent à toi et peut etre qu'un jour tu tombera amoureu et que tu voudra etre qu'avec cette personne et moi je veu pas te laisser gacher toutes ces chances de vivre , pour la premiere fois de ta vie tu aura l'occasion de faire tes propres choix , mais celui la je le fais pour toi et tu comprend...

- Charlie...Charlie respire je comprends rien à ton charabia

- ...

- Mais ca va Ok je comprends ce que tu veux dire je suis désolé pour tout cela j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je Harry c'est moi l'adulte dans l'histoire c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser mais c'est bon Ok ! On efface tout et on recommence tout d'acc' ?

- No problemo !!

- Bon allez zou..., je n'ai pas que ça à faire de te garder dans mes appart's toute la journée.

- Ahahha , bye Charlie!

- Bye Harry!

_Charlie : c'est pour son bien , toi tu as déjà ta vie , lui n'en a jamais eu ... _

c'était ce dont Charlie essayait de se persuader même si un noeux de regret hantait sa gorge.

Pendant ce temps Harry lui pensait deja à se qu'il ferai a sa victime de toujours ...il etait temps de passer a la lecon 4 !

**Lecon 4 : Le baiser **

**Une fois que vous sentez que votre victime est à bout , il faut lui assèner le coup de grâce avec un baiser !**

**Mais pas n'importe lequel, ce devra être un baiser spécial ! **

**Le baiser devra se passer en deux temps : en premier lieu il faudra que l'initiative vienne de vous pour aller plus loin , en second lieu, il s'agira d'agir de telle sorte qu'il en veuille toujours plus, qu'il en redemande, c'est -à - dire que une fois que vous avez bien vu que votre vcitime est accrochée et qu'elle commence à repondre au baiser il faut que vous reculiez votre tête légèrement et restiez à quelques centimètres des lèvres pour lui permettre d'en redemander. **

** WARNING : si la personne ne répond pas au baiser c'est que soit vous êtes vraiment nul question bisoux et dans ce cas vous pouvez vous référer a la page " Bisoux " de ce livre , soit il ne s'interesse vraiment pas à vous et dans ce cas là il vaut mieu pour vous que vous trouviez une autre victime, gare au risque d'harcèlement !!!! **

**La y a un bouton allez'y allez'y !! GO GO GO mdrr...  
**

**Bon vooila comme nombres de reviews me l'ont demandé c'est Draco le Winner , donc me suis prit la tete pour savoir si j'aller encore faire torturer Charlie ou po mais j'ai eu pitier ( ALLELUIA ... -- ) et dans le prochain chapitre qui devrait po tarder hein Draco sera la !! Dites ByE ByE à Charlie . **


End file.
